


My Worst Enemy

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “You really listened to this stuff?” Ariadne says over Lit.





	My Worst Enemy

“You really listened to this stuff?” Ariadne says over Lit.

“Hey,” Arthur replies mildly.

Ariadne snorts. “Sorry, it’s just. I can’t imagine you--” she waves her hand in the air vaguely, bracelets jangling “--getting drunk and climbing through a window, or whatever. You do plenty of that sober.”

“College is a different world,” Arthur replies.

Ariadne struggles up to a sitting position, looking down at Arthur with wide eyes. “You _didn’t.”_

“I didn’t.” Arthur leans up to take a sip from the wine glass by his head, then relaxes back down onto the carpet. “But it was a close one,” he adds.

“Oh my god, tell me,” Ariadne says. 

“I just--” Arthur makes an amused huff. “Not much to tell. Went to a party, got shitfaced, realized I’d forgotten my keys in my room. There was this,” he gesture with his hands above them, “ _huge_ tree right in front of our window, and I was only on the third floor. So I figured I could do it.”

“I can’t believe this,” Ariadne laughs.

“I mean, I got all the way up. It was, like, three am, so Eames was in there sleeping, and I--”

“Wait, what?” Ariadne says. “Eames?”

“Yeah, Eames, he was my roommate,” Arthur says. “So I was at the window--”

“Hold on--Eames was your _roommate?”_ Ariadne says. Arthur looks at her. She’s making a face like she’s a sixteenth century European peasant and Copernicus has told her that we all spin around that big ball of fire in the sky. “ _Our_ Eames? Are you messing with me?”

“No, I’m not,” Arthur says. “We roomed together for my sophomore year. Anyways, I was making a huge racket messing with the window, so he woke up and yelled at me to enter the building normally, and I climbed back down and he let me in.”

“Sorry, I’m still stuck on the whole Eames in college thing?” Ariadne flips over to her stomach. “Like, did you guys hang out? Did Eames have a horrible embarrassing haircut? Did he have sex on your bed?”

Arthur scrunches up his face. “Not that I know of. I don’t know, I wasn’t ever in the room. We didn’t really talk. I didn’t think he liked me very much.”

Ariadne looks disappointed.

“Are we drinking and reminiscing without me?” Eames shouts from the other room.

“We’re drinking and reminiscing about you,” Ariadne shouts back.

“Even worse,” Eames responds. He appears in the doorway and grins at them. “What are we discussing? My irresistible charms and good looks? My inimitable spelling and forgery skills?”

“Arthur was just telling me about the wild amounts of sex you had in college,” Ariadne says.

Eames raises his eyebrows. “Well, this is new. Did he tell you about how he broke my heart?”

Ariadne’s eyes widen. “He _what?”_

“Is this about the time you tried to come onto me? I thought you’d forgotten that.” Arthur smiles, eyes closed. “Sorry that I didn’t want your wasted face near my dick on a weekday night.”

“And for that I will never forgive you,” Eames says solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
